


Лучший из миров

by kelRian



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Эта вселенная похожа на радугу — каждому из основных цветов соответствует свой мир. Жители Желтого мира — одни из самых непоседливых. Вот и Цитруса в очередной раз потянуло на приключения.





	Лучший из миров

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Алиса Хаттер  
Размер: миди, 6264 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Цитрус, Лиловый, Нефрит/Цитрус/Мята, упоминаются Морковная, Мандариновая, Киноварь и др  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: путешествие, юмор  
Рейтинг: Rкинк!  
Предупреждения: тройничок в одном месте, а в другом — ровное красивое море крови

Меня зовут Цитрус. Сейчас я стою посреди Манхэттена в обнимку с двумя латте и отчаянно хочу в Италию, где понимают ценность кофе с лимоном. Но не могу, потому что у Лилового тут Бизнес с большой буквы “Б”, а не творчество, как кто-то мог бы подумать.  
Что я тут делаю?  
Да меньше надо было выпендриваться. Только и всего.  
А дело началось так.

***

Мир желтых — самый радостный и солнечный. Лучший из миров. Ну это я так считаю, конечно же. У нас все желтое: деревья, дороги, реки и даже мы сами.  
Желтые птицы поют в желтых кустах. Понятно, что это не однотонное — оттенков-то миллион. А какое делают мороженое — словами не передать.  
Так что мы живем и радуемся жизни. Остальные цвета считают нас легкомысленными — куда нам до строгости синих, высокопарности красных или скрытности зеленых! Еще мы чаще всех путешествуем между мирами. Миров, как известно, девять: Красный, Оранжевый, Желтый, Зеленый, Голубой, Синий, Фиолетовый, Белый и Черный.  
Почему голубой с синим делят на два разных мира, я, сколько в школе ни учился, так и не понял. Чтобы попасть из мира в мир, надо найти “колодцы”. Они похожи на ведра с краской. Ты в такое ведро прыгаешь и оказываешься в мире нужного цвета. По мирам подобных “палитр” разбросано множество — никогда не знаешь наверняка, в какой части света тебя вынесет. Черных, которые занимаются ловлей нарушителей, это выводит из себя до полной текучести, между прочим. И только в Синий мир можно попасть из Голубого, просто нырнув поглубже.  
Но это уже мелочи. Важно то, что, как правило, исключительно желтых тянет на приключения. Путешествовать между мирами не то чтобы незаконно, но не приветствуется. И обычно неплохо бы иметь специальную бумажку-разрешение.  
Я давно говорю, что желтым ее надо выдавать с рождения, но, видимо, все очень держатся за чистоту цвета и не хотят, чтобы мы наследили везде.  
Поэтому я, как любой нормальный желтый подросток, к восемнадцати годам втайне от контролирующих органов побывал во всех мирах, кроме Черного, а к двадцати в некоторых мирах у меня появились приятели, которые не выдадут. Не во всех, конечно. Если по-честному, то только среди оранжевых и зеленых, но… друзья ведь в приключениях и появляются, не так ли?  
С этой мыслью я подошел к неприметной яме в земле и, оглянувшись напоследок, прыгнул вниз. Знай я, что больше родной мир не увижу, обнял бы хоть сестру перед уходом.

***

Ухнув в банку фиолетовой краски, я зажмурился и тут же открыл глаза. Было темно — наверное, пещера.  
Фиолетовые, любители тихих закатов, сумерек и долгих рассветов, за которыми они наблюдают из окон своих каменных башен. Ну конечно, если твой мир — сплошные горы, почему бы и не изваять что-нибудь такое… чтобы лет через четыреста оно обветшало, превратившись в живописные руины. Ходили слухи, что часть их руин на самом деле ещё древнее и остались после красно-синей войны. Но в учебниках истории об этом ни слова, как и о том, почему, например, оранжевые больше напоминают потомство желтых и тех же красных.  
Пройдя на ощупь несколько шагов, я завернул за угол — вот и выход из пещеры. Отлично. Оставалось надеяться, что на стене не отпечатались следы от моих пальцев. Я, конечно, волновался, но не так, чтобы вспотеть и наследить везде, где можно и нельзя. Цель моя была другой — я хотел нашкодить.  
Совсем чуть-чуть.

Выглянув из пещеры, я довольно улыбнулся. Идеально. Лучшего места и придумать нельзя.  
Полей в этом мире было не так много, но до нужного мне требовался день пути, не больше.  
Довольно насвистывая, я начал спускаться по тропинке. Видно было хорошо и далеко, так что нежданных гостей я не боялся.  
Шел себе, пинал камушки, прыгал с одного валуна на другой и радовался жизни.  
Лес, казавшийся с высоты рощицей, предсказуемо оказался больше и непроходимей, поэтому я шел, пока не начал уставать, а потом свернул, чтобы найти подходящее место для стоянки — у воды, конечно же.  
Сливовые рыбки — круглые, похожие на ягоды — плескались в прозрачном фиалковом ручье. Я погонял их руками, но ловить не стал. Решил: пока хватит моих запасов. Понятно, что я мог спокойно есть любую еду, не станешь же персиком, съев персик, но рыбу поди поймай, а в здешних ягодах я не был силен. Ядовитые растения встречаются везде.  
Напившись вдоволь, я растекся по корням дерева, погладил свесившуюся на плечо орхидею и приготовился ждать звезды.  
Дождавшись первой, удовлетворенно заснул. Еще насмотрюсь.  
В моих планах было проболтаться по этому миру дня четыре, не меньше. И потом вернуться домой.

Проснувшись, я первым делом собрал себя в кучу и отобрал желтые потеки от дерева. Орхидея убежала — надеюсь, без моих отметин на себе.  
Ручей, что приятно, остался на месте — Фиолетовый мир зыбок, изменчив, и никогда не знаешь, как он решит измениться. Напившись и подзакусив, я отправился дальше.  
День обещал быть пасмурно-романтичным. Настоящий фиолетовый день. Существует и экскурсионный тур — “Предайтесь меланхолии в туманных лощинах Пурпурной горы”. На такое клюют, конечно же, только синие. Думаете, кто из желтых по собственной воле согласится предаваться меланхолии? Ну уж нет!

Тропинка, по которой я вчера пришел, спряталась, поэтому пришлось дереву потерпеть меня еще немного. Хорошо, что ветви больше походили на лестницу. Ну или дерево поняло, что я все равно не отстану, а так хоть уйду наконец.

Сидеть на верхушке было очень приятно. Торчишь такой шапочкой, а под тобой листва волнами колышется от ветра. Поле осталось там же, где было вчера, — рукой подать. По крайней мере, если смотришь сверху. Значит, нужно было идти не задерживаясь, чтобы успеть добраться до заката.

Лес — влажный и живой. Птицы перелетали с ветки на ветку, стряхивая на меня капли. Мох обнимал ступни, запоминая мой след. Я шел мимо гладких стволов легко, как по дороге. Может, вчера это и была дорога, а сегодня лес обнял и убаюкал ее, разбросав пятнышки цветов вокруг, чтобы ей снились хорошие добрые сны.  
Желтые не устают, но я все равно повалялся на берегу лесного озера, наблюдая за лягушками, перед тем как идти дальше.  
Деревья редели, подпуская меня к полю. И действительно, я вышел из леса, когда солнце стояло еще высоко над горизонтом.

Передо мной раскинулось огромное маковое поле, переходящее в лавандовые просторы. О да!  
Нет, когда вырасту, думал тогда я, придумаю фиолетовый цитрус. Есть же всякие красные апельсины или зеленые лимоны. А я придумаю фиолетовый. Чтобы было таинственно и весело с горьковатыми на вкус косточками и сочными дольками. Пока же оставалось упражняться в малом. Например, расцветить у маков сердцевинки в оттенки желтого. Это, конечно, строжайше запрещено — кому понравится, когда лезут в его палитру, но они пожелтеют только на один сезон. В семена мой цвет не передается — я еще не настолько хорошо умею. Так что один сезон могут и потерпеть.  
Я прошел больше половины поля, прикасаясь пальцем к каждому цветку и оставляя свой след. Так как я Цитрус, то и цвет выходил холодным, а мне нужно было добиться теплого оттенка, который бы лучше сочетался с лепестками.  
Я начинал злиться, а стоило уже искать место для ночлега.

Тут-то все и началось.  
Лиловый вырос прямо из своих кустов, злой как черт. Ну или мне так показалось.  
Замахал руками, начал кричать, “что я тут вообще делаю”, “какое безобразие”, “как вообще меня земля носит” — стандартный набор любого, на чье добро покусились.  
Первым моим чувством было разочарование — я ведь видел Лилового однажды, когда еще со школой на экскурсию ездили в другие миры. Его отец нам рассказывал про лаванду, опыление и прочие сельскохозяйственные премудрости. Мы с его сыном поймали пчелу, и я покрасил ее в желтый. Было забавно. Ему тоже понравилось.  
Нет, я не знал, что приперся на его поля, но раз уж так сложилось, зачем злиться и махать руками? Куда делся тот мальчик, который просил меня перекрасить колодезный ворот? Я прокричал в ответ что-то обидное про старость, косность мышления и что не больно-то и надо было. Лавандовый махал руками и гнал меня.  
Мне бы послушаться, но гордость…

Когда из-за его спины появились двое Черных, то мне бы, наоборот, остаться да все объяснить, извиниться и все такое — не переломился бы. Но я побежал.  
Улепетывал от них со всех ног. Желтые сердцевинки дали мне хорошую фору. А потом я нырнул плутать в лес и, как назло, около уже знакомого озера наткнулся на колодцы перехода. Остался бы — все, наверное, было бы иначе. Но тогда я еще думал, что меня пуганули, и все. Поэтому прыгнул в оранжевый, чтобы, раз выдалась возможность, навестить родню и от них уже вернуться домой.

***

Выкинуло меня на железнодорожной станции. Типичный такой для Оранжевого мира пейзаж: направо — красно-бурые пески, налево — персиковые. Да, их мир — пустыня с редкими вкраплениями оазисов, но вы ни за что не догадаетесь, где растут самые вкусные фрукты — именно тут. Не знаю, как им удалось среди ящериц и кактусов развернуть плантации всего чего угодно. Вроде говорят про богатые грунтовые воды и умельца, который придумал поливать все из трубочек. К каждому растению подведен персональный шланг с водой. Мне бы терпения ни за что не хватило.  
Я и в очереди за билетами еле выстоял — жарко и нудно.  
Кассирша в очках со стрельчатой оправой красного дерева брезгливо поджала губы, будто мои монеты чем-то отличались, со звоном ссыпала их в кассу и дала мне билет до центрального вокзала. Если повезет, то через пару часов я окажусь в центре Оранжевого мира, а там и до родственничков недалеко.  
Сестра прабабки моей нрава была вздорного, даром что Палевая. Слово поперек не скажи. Разозлилась на отца за что-то, нам не рассказывали за что, и сиганула в колодец.  
А в это время к молитвенному дереву подошел Киноварь. Гранат жертвенный у подножья положил и смотрит, что ему дерево ответит. Дерево, недолго думая, кинуло в него моей прабабкой. Она как раз вывалилась из колодца на ветвях. Киноварь тут не сплоховал. “Давай дерево вместе посадим”, — говорит. И в губы поцеловал.  
Согласно семейной легенде, именно этот способ оказался самым действенным против вредной девицы. Так она и осталась жить с оранжевыми.  
Мы навещали друг друга нечасто, раз в несколько лет. Но я знал, что дед, или кто он там мне, тоже Киноварь, облысел весь, зато у племянницы — Мандаринки — выпал первый молочный зуб, чем она очень гордится. Может каждому показать, что кусается она еще о-го-го как несмотря на потерю.

Я дремал на жестком деревянном сиденье под мерный перестук колес. Пить хотелось страшно, но денег было в обрез. В мире оранжевых вода — редкость. Ее разливают по бутылкам и продают в магазинах. И даже в туалете руки помыть — надо опустить монетку. Но ничего: к вечеру, думал, доберусь.

Идти от станции было прилично. Я потрогал разноцветные песчинки рядом с рельсами, и они сбежали с ладони змейкой. Теперь надо было идти по грунтовке, мимо мандариновых рощ. Я не удержался, перешел канаву и сорвал желтый от пыли, но совсем еще неспелый мандарин. Кисло стало так, что слезы брызнули из глаз. Зато пить на время расхотелось. Поэтому я прошел дальше, наблюдая, как не только ботинки, но и штаны медленно, но верно становятся оранжевыми от пыли.  
На следующем участке мандарины были спелее, и я наелся до икоты, а еще напихал себе в карманы, чтобы идти и есть по дороге. Так веселее.  
Хорошо, что солнце уже клонилось к горизонту. Было не так жарко, и длинные ржавые тени оживляли пейзаж, делая его нарисованным.

Янтарный мопед на дороге смотрелся каплей, застывшей на ветке смолы. Молодая женщина спрыгнула с него и сурово посмотрела на меня, не снимая шлем. Во взгляде читалось: “И кто тебе дал право воровать мои мандарины, чужак!” Но уже через секунду она стянула шлем, бросила на землю и с визгом кинулась мне на шею:  
— Братик!  
Технически я был скорее кузеном, но против братика ничего не имел.  
— Привет, Морковка! Я тоже рад тебя видеть! — полузадушенно простонал я.  
Морковка была самой оранжевой из них всех. Звали ее, конечно, Морковной, но “братикам” положено давать дурацкие прозвища.

Мы ели тыквенный пирог, запивая его персиковым соком. Коронного напитка — домашнего облепихового вина, перелитого в искрящийся декантер в форме дерева, — не было. Морковка ждала прибавления, поэтому страдали все, особенно Киноварь. Он, действительно лысый, как колено, бурчал себе что-то под нос про молодежь, которая ничего не понимает, и про мандаринок, которые уж слишком лихо кусаются.  
Я подбрасывал племяшку в воздух высоко-высоко и делал вид, что совсем не буду ловить.  
Мы проговорили весь вечер, а потом Киноварь включил новости. Мандаринка хотела отобрать пульт, но взрослые недвижимо смотрели и слушали, как один из Желтого спектра объявлен в розыск. Как президент фиолетовых с высокой трибуны говорит о том, что никому не позволено бесчинствовать на их земле, уродовать их мир. Как не зря колодцы поставили на слежение — они не успели сказать об этом, — но вот первый результат. Черные уже идут по следу нарушителя, и его предадут строгому суду за свои зверства. Черные по бокам президента были бесстрастны. Потом кадр сменился. Лиловый казался жалким и растерянным перед радугой микрофонов. “Как вы пережили вторжение?” “Что пострадало?” “Какого приговора вы ожидаете?” “Вам не страшно оставаться одному, или вы знаете, что страна вас защитит?” “Ловушки перед колодцами — адекватная мера?”  
Он не отвечал ничего, только бледнел, пока адвокат — женщина с челкой, закрывающей глаза, — не отрезала:  
— Ущерб посадкам был исправлен, а меру пресечения должен определять суд.  
От всемировых новостей вернулись к оранжевым, к новым способам борьбы с наступающей пустыней.  
Взрослые смотрели в экран, лишь бы не глядеть друг на друга, пока Мандаринка не выхватила у Киновари пульт и не начала танцевать, неуклюже повторяя движения нарисованного человечка на экране.  
Морковка встала и пошла кипятить воду для чая.

За две недели никто так не спросил, почему я приехал. Только Киноварь иногда бросал тяжелые взгляды да почесывал жесткую щетину на подбородке.  
Днем все вместе работали в поле. А если я уставал и начинал плавиться, оставляя на уже спелых фруктах желтые пятна, то меня отправляли домой, к Киновари: строгать, пилить и красить.  
В этом доме работали все. И даже малышка-Мандарин кормила смешно переваливающихся уток и проворных куриц. Она же приносила по утрам яйца с самым оранжевым и вкусным желтком.

К концу второй недели я и сам поверил, что просто получил разрешение и заехал погостить на лето. В тот вечер солнце особенно неспешно опускалось за горизонт. Тени уходили все дальше, становились все темнее, пока не почернели совсем. По спине пробежал холодок.. Черный — цвет полиции. Цвет тех, кто исполняет закон. Говорят, что их мир тягуч, как смола. Нарушителей не сажают в клетки, не запирают. Их просто приводят в Черный мир и ждут, пока он не поглотит их. Пока души Цветов не потемнеют. Тогда они становятся стражами. Возможно, поэтому Черных не остановить, когда они ищут добычу. В каждом из стражей есть воспоминание о Цвете, которым он был, пока не оказался в мире столь радушном, что тот не отпускает никого из своих гостей.  
Белый мир прозрачен. Там все сходится с математической точностью, а все дороги куда-то да ведут. Там не только здания, даже растения и озера — простых и понятных форм. Там не различают добро и зло. Там видят твою душу. Из мира белых приходят судьи.  
Синие расчетливы и сосредоточены. Они живут глубоко под толщей воды в своих городах-куполах и пишут, пишут, пишут бесчисленные свитки. Собирая, взвешивая, решая. Именно к ним приходят белые вершить суд над преступившими закон. И, кажется, я действительно стал одним из них.  
По дороге между пламенеющих кипарисов мчались три машины. Может, и больше — из-за столба пыли было не разобрать.  
Морковка недобро посмотрела на меня и толкнула в грудь так, что я чуть не повалился на Киноварь.  
— Отведи его, знаешь куда, — строго приказала она и нахмурила брови.  
Я чмокнул Мандаринку в курносый нос, помахал Морковке рукой — она даже улыбнулась — и ушел за Киноварью через заднюю дверь.

— Отец моего отца красным был, — задумчиво проговорил Киноварь и крепко, до синяка, схватил меня за руку. — И тебе к красным надо. Защита тебе нужна.  
Мы прошли через ангар для тракторов к старому сараю с инструментами. В ветхом здании не было ни света, ни электричества, а воздух застоялся.  
— Это не колодец, не думай. Оно только в одну сторону работает. С давних времен осталось, когда иногда бежать надо было быстро и куда глаза глядят, — Киноварь бубнил себе под нос так тихо, что я еле мог расслышать, что он говорит. — Самая красивая, самая первая планка от угла.  
Последняя фраза, которую я услышал, проваливаясь в стену, была:  
— А я пойду кур покормлю. Что ж они не кормлены-то…

***

Уже проваливаясь в рассохшуюся стену, я понимал, что делаю ошибку. Мир красных — жуткое место. Никого я там не найду. Они воины, все воины, все солдаты до мозга костей. Ими правит император, которому они подчиняются. Пурпур, багрянец, рубин. Говорят, именно их кровь — настоящая. Говорят, именно они умирают взаправду, не перерождаясь.  
Они редко выходят за пределы своего мира, скорее бегут. Или совершают набеги. Совершали раньше. Сейчас они больше заняты грызней между собой, ну если верить новостям.  
Меня вынесло в самое неудобное из мест — императорский дворец. Может, конечно, это был обычный офис торговой фирмы, но колонны… Но доспехи, покрытые запекшимся бурым, но стяги, саванами шевелящиеся по углам. Отблески факелов плясали по мраморному полу, заставляя задуматься о каждом шаге — верный ли? Знает ли жалкий пришелец, куда он осмелился прийти незваным?..  
Охраны не было.  
Мне стоило бы задуматься, сбежать обратно к колодцам, чтобы сразу нырнуть в другой мир, но я опоздал. Тени, предвестники Черных, сгущались, делая пустые коридоры дворца все более похожими на склеп.  
Они не увидели меня. Те, кто стояли в большом зале. Я успел рассмотреть их. Нет. Не их. Того, кто лежал в центре. Красивый точеный профиль и кровь, действительно красную, толчками вытекающую из раны на шее. Он, кажется, улыбался. Остальные стояли вокруг, будто проводя страшный жуткий ритуал. Принося в жертву одного. Наслаждаясь тем, как мраморный пол губкой впитывает его жизнь, силу, молодость.  
Да, он был молод. Многие из стоящих там были молоды. Молоды и недвижимы.  
Между ними клубилась ярость. Прямо над зеркалом продолжающей течь крови дрожали их злость и ненависть.  
Один, чьи плечи были укрыты плащом, наклонился и прижал снежно-белый платок к шее умирающего. Платок мгновенно стал красным. Стал частью этого тяжелого, душного мира.  
Я сделал шаг назад. Еще. Еще.  
Я хотел бежать, перестать быть там — но боялся выдать себя шорохом, поэтому пятился, не в силах оторвать взгляд от все еще стоящих в зале мужчин и их повелителя, каменным изваянием сидящего на троне.

Потом я наткнулся спиной… нет, не на стену. На Лилового — узнал томный лавандовый запах. Такой же обманчиво сладкий, как и его внешность.  
Жесткой ладонью он зажал мне рот до того, как я успел выдать себя. Вторая рука перехватила меня поперек живота и прижала к твердой груди.  
Сердце колотилось бешено, я стоял в полном оцепенении, боясь дышать.  
Мы отступали теперь вместе. Шаг. Еще. И еще. Пока зала не скрылась из виду. Пока хватка не ослабла, пока я не бросился со всех ног прочь, пытаясь забыть то, что только что увидел.  
Тогда же, прыгая в колодец, я расцарапал себе руку, чтобы выдохнуть спокойно: моя кровь желтая. Как ей и положено быть.  
О том, что меня преследует не только полиция, но и сам Лиловый, я не думал.

***

Выбирая Зеленый мир, я знал, что мне повезет. Зеленый мир любит желтых, хотя недолюбливает всех остальных. Нет, это не холодная расчетливая злость красных. Зеленый мир — место дикой, девственной природы, где все едят всех.  
Пока оранжевые питаются солнцем и соком ягод, Зеленые едят все то, что уползает от них достаточно медленно, чтобы догнать. Или доедают то, что не успело доесть их. Суровый мир, что ни говори, но притягательный своей непосредственностью.

Колодцы стояли на украшенном резьбой постаменте. Сквозь мох еще проглядывал барельеф. Я бы поизучал его, но мне было пора делать ноги. Где-где, а тут я мог отдохнуть достаточно долго, чтобы все забыли о моей выходке. Я же не со зла, в конце концов.  
Я натянул капюшон, чтобы не цепляться за ветви, и устремился в чащу, на ходу вспоминая, как надо обращаться со здешними зарослями. Тех, кто побольше, необходимо уважать и не лезть на рожон, не стоит ломать ветки, даже если они пытаются стянуть с тебя штаны. Поклонись уважительно, проскользни ужом между камней. И что с того, что камни размером больше тебя самого.  
А главное, попроси лес показать тебе дорогу.

Я отодвинул тяжелые резные листья и увидел реку. Ленивая, мутная, полная тины, она несла воды с запада мира на его восток, точно повторяя движение светила по небу.  
Плот ждал меня на берегу.  
Нет, он не был припрятан с прошлой встречи, нет, я не украл его. Просто местный лес любит желтых, поэтому и подарил мне несколько подходящих бревен да лиан.  
Столкнув непрочную конструкцию на воду, я поблагодарил Хозяина и вытянулся на плоту. Посасывай травинку, лежи на спине да жди, когда случится то, что должно случиться.

Я проснулся от толчка: плот прибило к берегу. Не без опаски я спустил ноги в тину — она оказалась приятно теплой, похожей на живой бульон — и вытащил плот на сушу.  
Пока я спал, меня отнесло в один из рукавов реки, который был не таким широким и полноводным. Что важнее, я его знал.  
Поблагодарив Владычицу Реку, я взбежал на крутой склон и обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как невесть откуда взявшаяся волна смыла плот, растрепала на отдельные ветки и отправила вниз по реке. Видимо, кому-то тоже скоро предстоит собирать свое судно. Еще раз почтительно поклонившись, я углубился в чащу.

Место казалось мне родным. Я помнил и не помнил его. Вот тут, у подножия дерева с глубоко прорезанной корой, была поляна. Играясь, я просил цветы стать еще светлее и еще, пока их зеленоватый оттенок не превращался в желтый. Теперь тяжелые, плотные лианы с мясистыми желто-зелеными цветами покрыли и поляну, и само дерево, насколько хватало взгляда.  
Болотце чуть дальше высохло, а растительность так и осталась чахлой.  
Главное, что домик брата и сестры все еще горделиво возвышался на сваях, надежно защищенный от зимних ливней.  
Любовно погладив бревна, я прижался к ним лбом, возвращаясь домой.  
Я любил эту семью. До сих пор люблю. Брат и сестра. Нефрит и Мята. Мы познакомились случайно, если что-то может быть случайным в этом странном мире зеленых. Я путешествовал. Они искали желтого, который дал бы им защиту. Почему-то зеленое с аппетитом жрало только зеленое. Чем больше было желтого в оттенке, тем выше шансы сохранить шкуру целой. Так зеленые и научились приманивать желтых для своих чувственных защитных ритуалов.  
Синие бы назвали это “обмен жидкостями” и презрительно отвернулись. В них нет ни капли романтики, что поделать. Я считаю, что это и не обмен жидкостями, и не шаманский ритуал. Вернее, и то и другое вместе. Обычно это называют сексом. Чем больше страсти, тем сильнее защита.

— Давно тебя не было.  
Мята совсем не изменилась: юбка из листвы и бесчисленные ожерелья на шее — вот и вся ее одежда. Она не скрывала, а подчеркивала дикую, хищную красоту: тяжелые груди с крупными темными сосками, крутые сильные бедра. Волосы на лбу были подбриты, чтобы он казался выше, а пряди — увиты бусинами и заплетены в тугой пучок. Вечером она переплетет их, чтобы добавить и другие бусины, но моя, ярко-желтая, останется неизменной.  
Нефрит же окончательно возмужал. Он и был высоким и сильным, а теперь и крепким на зависть. Мышцы так и перекатывались. Он еще их специально подводит темным, чтобы казаться взрослее. Он не любит юбки и, пусть многие из зеленых считают это нарушением традиций, предпочитает штаны из кожи местных животных. Попросить, что ли, потом такие же…  
Они не были против, чтобы я остался на несколько недель — да хоть на всю жизнь. С них — еда, забота и крыша над головой. С меня — защита от болезней и хищников. Немного сделка, немного дружба.

Первый вечер, конечно, был посвящен ритуалам. Выверен, как травы, которые Мята заварила в чайнике, чтобы потом налить в одну на троих пиалу.  
Мы сидели под навесом и смотрели на надвигающуюся стену дождя.  
Я пил первым. Настой тягучий, сладкий, пряный. Глиняная пиала была украшена орнаментом, но я в который раз забывал его рассмотреть.  
— Пусть благоволят тебе стены этого дома, — напевно произнес Нефрит и провел пальцем по моему лбу.  
Я благодарно кивнул и передал ему пиалу. Подождал, пока он коснется губами края.  
У меня в голове уже немного шумело, поэтому я с излишней торжественностью сказал:  
— Да буду я оберегом этому дому. Да буду я оберегом вам обоим, — закончил я, когда Мята приняла чашу.  
После этого она запечатала мой рот, проведя пальцем по губам.  
Жест уже казался неприличным.  
Она налила еще пиалу, и еще. Дальше мы пили по кругу молча. Дождь затих, не дойдя до этой части леса. Может быть, он вернется завтра.  
Опьяненный, я пропустил, как Мята пошла готовить дом. Очнулся, когда Нефрит взял меня за руку и повел вовнутрь.  
Свечи дрожали болотными тусклыми огоньками. Благовония дымкой заполнили комнату. Я знал, что делать дальше: стоял не шевелясь, когда Нефрит раздевал меня. Не стоит пытаться сделать все самому — можно обидеть хозяина дома. Гостеприимство надо уметь не только оказывать, но и принимать. Затем я лег на циновку — тело смажут маслом. Нефрит налил немного себе в ладонь, а потом смотрел, как капли разбиваются о мою спину. Мяту было не разглядеть в сумраке, но она стояла рядом. Тоже смотрела. Пела одну из древних защитных мелодий. Когда не знаешь, что уничтожит тебя завтра, древние мистические напевы обретают особую силу.  
В первый раз все произойдет по правилам, как заведено предками. Между мужчинами должно быть масло. Между мужчиной и женщиной не должно быть ничего. Разве что обереги в ее волосах будут постанывать в такт.

Напиток сделал свое дело, и происходящее совсем не походило на массаж или прелюдию к обычному сексу. Нефрит разминал спину, плечи, бедра, раскрывая мой цвет. Помогая ему стать ярче и сильнее, пока все тело не начало светиться. Я чувствую себя всемогущим в такие моменты. Богом моего Желтого Солнца, готовым щедро делиться силой. Поэтому я подался навстречу ласкающим пальцам: “Еще”.  
Нефрит был нетороплив, серьезен и послушен. Он подтянул меня, устраивая сверху. Не торопил. Ждал, пока я опущусь всем телом и прижмусь спиной к его груди. Между нами возникло легкое жжение. Там, где я касался его, завтра зеленый цвет кожи станет больше похож на лайм. Чем чаще мы вместе, тем желтее он будет.  
И ее.  
Мята закончила пение на вдохе. Следом за ним будет выдох. Я знал. Я уже чувствовал пряный запах ее тела. Все очень серьезно — зеленая Богиня-Мать не любит спешки. Мята казалась мне в тот миг олицетворением своего божества. Она уже была так близко, что я рассматривал сначала веснушки на щеках, когда она касалась пальцами моих волос, а потом и родинку у левой груди, когда она принимала меня. Мы двигались в неспешном ритме, и все казалось значительным и правильным. Когда она прижималась ко мне, я знал, что мой пот желтыми ручейками струится по ее телу. Так продолжалось долго, пока я не понял, что не могу больше сдерживаться. Они замерли, позволяя мне двигаться в кольце их рук, а затем Нефрит ускорил темп, и тогда уже Мята последовала за нами, подхватывая безумство ритма.

Потом мы ушли на постель, и я заснул между ними. Первые две недели мне всегда кажется, что я мог бы прожить так всю жизнь. Но моя жизнь к тому моменту стала сплошным бегством.

Лиловый был красив, определенно красив — с тонким носом и длиннющими ресницами. Мы не меньше минуты смотрели друг на друга: он на одном берегу реки, продирающийся сквозь лес, я — на другом, с ведрами для воды. Кажется, вот так смотреть, замерев, друг на друга, можно было бы бесконечно, но вокруг него начали сгущаться тени. Они капали с листьев, тянулись к воде, чтобы пересечь ее.  
Не так уж и просто преодолеть текущую воду, так что я бросил ведро и побежал.  
Нефрит поравнялся со мной около дома. Он бежал легко на зависть мне. Увел в сторону, проскользнул под упавшим стволом и вывел меня прямо к колодцам, стоящим вдоль кромки болота.

Вот тут-то я и совершил свою последнюю ошибку.  
Наверное, лес обиделся, что я не попрощался с хозяевами как положено, подставил подножку из корня, и я ласточкой, точно в фильме, нырнул в голубой колодец.

***

Это перемещение было другим. Меня закрутило и выбросило куда-то под воду — я еле понял, в какую сторону надо выплывать. Как потом выяснилось, в любую. Я все равно плыл в потоке. Вода, кажется, была везде, в любую сторону до самого горизонта, и она старательно несла меня прочь от еле различимых уже на воде окон колодцев. Они притягательно мерцали со своей отмели. Я и тут мог рассмотреть каждый камушек на дне, но уже не встать. Подо мной было несколько метров воды.  
Я попытался выгрести поперек течения, но быстро выбился из сил. В этом мире почти вся поверхность укрыта водой, и вода течет прочь от колодцев. Вот почему неподалеку дежурят спасатели. Они чуют присутствие другого цвета в воде и плывут на помощь. Так быстро, как могут. Соленая вода держит, помогая не утонуть, поэтому несколько минут у них есть всегда.  
Первая рыбка появилась быстро. Сначала я услышал плеск, потом над водой показалась голова с раскосыми миндалевидными глазами. Ушки украшали раковины, на шее открывались и закрывались жабры. А вот хвост, это я знал из уроков биологии, был искусственным. Детям с рождения надевали специальную ласту, которая позволяла быстрее и лучше плавать. Зато ходили они неуклюже переваливаясь, пусть и долго могли жить без воды. Голубые редко покидали свой мир, говоря, что он еще полон тайн и надо исследовать их.  
Рыбка просто смотрела на меня — я помахал рукой, как мог, чуть не утонув при этом.  
— А говорили, что ты опасный, — смеясь, булькнула она.  
Меня ждали.  
Потом приплыла охрана — рослые молодцы с трезубцами, ружьями и маской для меня, чтобы я не задохнулся, пока мы будем опускаться на самое дно.

Я смотрел, как вода постепенно темнеет. Вокруг меня она становилась зеленоватой, но воспоминание о мире, где выживает тот, кто успел первым, не успокаивало. Еще мне казалось, что я начал мерзнуть. Казалось, потому что цвета слабо чувствуют тепло или холод. Я был в мире белых. Там вода лежит снегом, но все, и я тоже, ходили в футболках и шортах. А тут мне стало холодно. Может, я был слишком далеко от солнца?

Водный мир я не успел рассмотреть, разве что стайку еле различимых в темноте рыбок и большую тень с бледно-голубым фонариком на носу — она ждала добычу.  
Предаваться унынию — что может быть страшнее для желтого? Поэтому я с иронией подумал, что, став Черным, по крайней мере сумею свободно путешествовать между мирами. Запишусь на курсы повышения квалификации сыщиков, начну работать с населением, занимаясь просветительской работой, — что там еще можно такого сделать, чтобы чувствовать себя живым? А, вон родственника среди красных найду. Прибьют так прибьют.

Меня подвели прямо к шлюзу в мир синих. Стражи остались снаружи, а я оказался в камере, из которой неспешно откачивалась вода.  
Сейчас — несколько сотен метров вниз, пока не случится цветовой переход и я не окажусь в мире синих.  
За пределами шлюза меня ждал мужчина средних лет с бритой головой, украшенной мудреной вязью татуировки. Ткань складками ниспадала с плеч, делая его похожим на монаха. Мы встретились взглядами — у обоих в глазах было скорее любопытство, чем ненависть, и он, не оборачиваясь, пошел вперед.  
Я шел следом, пялясь на его босые пятки и узорчатый каменный пол.  
Мы шли долго, очень долго, невозможно долго. Настолько долго, что я чуть было не начал погружаться внутрь себя. Наверное, поэтому, когда меня привели в грот — то ли камеру предварительного заключения, то ли обычную их спальню, я повалился на лежанку и заснул. Спать приятнее, чем копаться в себе.  
Мне снились лиловые звезды на темно-синем небе. Я дотрагивался до них пальцем и красил в яркий желтый, превращая в созвездия.  
Когда я проснулся, был день суда.  
Синие в чем-то добры. Вместо того, чтобы мучиться ожиданием, я спал. Не должно быть наказания, пока вина не установлена. Синие практичны: за пленником, который спит, не нужно следить, его не нужно кормить и поить. Он просто спит и проснется, когда наступит время предстать перед судом.

Я насладился волнами каменного потолка пещеры — он выглядел точь-в-точь, как если смотреть на океан снизу, — и переоделся в белую хламиду, сложенную рядом с кроватью. Она означала, что я больше не принадлежу мирам радуги, а отдан во власть беспристрастного правосудия. Ну и что. Моя шевелюра все еще яркого звонкого цвета. Вместе с белыми одеждами я буду просто светиться.  
Не успел я одеться, как тут же появился давешний монах — или другой, но точно так же одетый. На подносе были сок, ягоды и кусок волокнистого темно-синего мяса. Я не чувствовал голода, но съел все до крошки и поблагодарил. Синий молча указал следовать за ним. И предложение и просьба.

Зал суда больше напоминал театр со мной в главной роли. На сцене, в лучах прожекторов, я стоял один. Прямо передо мной — зрительный зал. Сестру я разглядел только потому, что она сидела в первом ряду и тоже светилась своим уютным теплым золотом. Остальные ряды тонули в темноте, и я даже не знал, кто там — может, они были пусты.  
На левом от меня балконе стояло обвинение. Лиловый казался серым. Той женщины из телевизора рядом с ним не было — только грузный, потеющий мужчина.  
На правом балконе — защита. Мужчина цвета язычков пламени одобрительно мне улыбнулся и сложил перед собой сухие руки. У него в роду явно были красные — значит, боец. Это хорошо.  
Прямо перед собой я увидел тех, на кого не хотел смотреть. Трое белых судей должны были олицетворять справедливость и неподкупность суда. То, что я принял за тени, оказалось двумя Черными, стоящими в нишах чуть позади судей.

Слушание было недолгим. Я знал, что формально нарушил закон, и думал, что меня отправят в Черный мир на несколько месяцев, может, на год. Понять, что мне грозит, подумать о своем поведении. Это неприятно, но не смертельно.  
Только толстый мужчина, вытирая пот со лба, воскликнул:  
— Да вы посмотрите на его руки!  
Все тут же посмотрели на мои руки — и я тоже. Они были в разноцветных пятнах, следах поспешного бегства из мира в мир.  
— Это ли не доказательство преступности его намерений! Он знал, что нарушает закон, и должен понести наказание за вызов устоям общества.  
Мой защитник сидел с идеально прямой спиной, видимо, перебирая в памяти своды законов. Считается, что белые и так знают правду. Защитник в ложе — дань уважения обеим сторонам, не более чем часть традиции. Может, раньше было иначе, но сейчас все решали судьи.  
Защитник покачал головой. Очевидно, это доказывало только то, что желтые бывают неусидчивыми и импульсивными подростками лет до сорока. “Идиотами”, — если выражаться грубо.

— Приговаривается к перекрашиванию, — прозвучало в тишине. Но до того, как судья ударил в гонг, подтверждая приговор, раздался выкрик с места.  
— Я, как пострадавшая сторона, требую удовлетворить прошение о переходе в Десятый Мир.  
Лиловый казался выше, чем был на самом деле. Прожектор хищно выхватил его лицо, делая черты резче.  
Я слышал что-то о Десятом Мире. Ну, знаете, детям рассказывают сказки про всяких фантастических тварей. В том мире, согласно легендам, все цвета живут вместе, дружно, но являются не совсем цветами. Это “не совсем цвета” описывалось как-то туманно и без подробностей.

Судьи засовещались. Шушуканье и перешептывание из их такой уверенной в себе ложи наполнило меня радостью пополам со злорадством. Что бы ни означал этот десятый мир, он стоил того, чтобы сбить с них спесь.  
Я стоял один на сцене, но чувствовал, как пространство рядом со мной меняется. Лиловый перетек со своей ложи ко мне, прямо под перекрестье взглядов.  
Он не смотрел на меня. Смотрел, кажется, на мою сестру, которая положила руки на колени и не выдала эмоций ни словом ни жестом.  
В тот момент мне стало страшно, но что может быть страшнее — потерять себя в Черном мире? Я бы сохранил воспоминания, но изменил бы свое к ним отношение. Я перестал бы быть собой. Превратился бы в машину, механизм, ищейку на службе закона. Наверное, у них есть эмоции, наверное, у них есть память, но об этом никто не знает. И в тот момент, когда прозвучал гонг, я понял: уж лучше неизвестность Десятого Мира, чем медленная потеря себя среди Черных.

***

Было больно.  
Ни в один из предыдущих переходов мне не было больно, а тут из меня вроде как вытянули все, чем я являлся, простирали и нацепили обратно, толком не высушив.  
Я точно помню, что за руку Лилового схватил сам. Наверное, вспомнилось, как он не дал красным меня обнаружить. Хоть подобие спокойствия. Потом тело обрело вес, страх падения, и вот я уже лежал на чем-то неудобном. Оказалось, Лиловый.  
Ну то есть наверняка это был Лиловый, только цвет лица у него стал другой. Бежевый какой-то. Глаза, скорее, темно-синие, с желтыми, моими, прожилками. А волосы все еще были его, правильного цвета. Это придало реальности происходящему.  
— Ох, ни фига себе! — раздался изумленный вскрик.  
Оказывается, мы приземлились на лавандовом поле — ну где еще, — и в паре рядов от нас стоял фотограф. У него лицо было тоже светлый беж, а волосы — одного из оттенков коричневых. Я даже подумал, что десятый мир — это мир коричневого, но вот странно… Цветы лаванды были правильного цвета, лепестки — серебристые с явной примесью зеленого, а песок между рядами — и вовсе желтый.  
Пока я ошарашенно пялился себе под ноги, Лиловый встал, невозмутимо отряхнулся и, не спросив разрешения у фотографа, посмотрел на экран.  
Мне, конечно, тут же снова стало любопытно, поэтому я подошел с другой стороны. Снимок был красивым: бесконечное лавандовое поле, над ним лиловое же марево неба и лучи яркого солнца.  
Я удовлетворенно хмыкнул и посмотрел на пейзаж. Небо было голубым.  
Голубым. Понимаете? И это была не вода!  
Не веря себе, я наклонился и тайком перекрасил один из лепестков лаванды. У меня получилось: он стал цитрусовым с красивым серебристым бликом. Определенно не все было потеряно.

Когда фотограф предложил нас подвезти, мы, разумеется, согласились.

***

И вот я в этом Десятом Мире. Пью отвратительный сладкий остывающий кофе, жмурюсь на солнце и жду, когда же Лиловый решит со своим галеристом, как именно должны быть представлены его полотна в галерее. “Ах, какое движение! Какая динамика цвета! Люди должны обязательно увидеть, как вы рисуете, ваш ритм, вашу пластику!” — наверняка излагает галерист, судорожно пытаясь понять, где он возьмет самый солнечный зал в этом городе небоскребов.  
Как только они закончат встречу, мы сядем на самолет и улетим в Тоскану. А если там не найдется подходящей галереи, то не беда. Я открою свою.  
Фонтан расцветает радужными брызгами. Я смотрю на него и улыбаюсь.  
Нет, я не скучаю. В этом мире все цвета со мной всегда, и не надо прыгать в колодец, чтобы найти Мяту или передать привет Мандаринке.  
Солнечный зайчик прыгает мне на нос и рукой сестры ерошит челку.  
Может, этот мир — лучший из миров?..


End file.
